This invention relates to an electronic device having a printed circuit board unit therein and, in particular, to a device of the type in which the printed circuit board unit is contained in a cover, such as a repeater of a carrier transmission system, for example.
The electronic device of the type defined above is, when being used, set in a mounting chassis which is commonly installed in an underground hole, a shelter or the like. The printed circuit board unit is provided at one end of a printed circuit board with an electrical connector which is projected out of the cover. When the electronic device is inserted into the mounting chassis, the electrical connector of the electronic device is brought into engagement with the corresponding electrical connector disposed at the mounting chassis, thereby providing the electrical connection for the printed circuit board unit. The cover is adapted to also serve as a guide member when the electronic device is inserted into the mounting chassis, for ensuring a smooth engagement of the electrical connector. The cover is usually provided with a handle used for the engagement and disengagement of the electrical connector.
With the electronic device of the above defined type, various constructions are known. For example, a relatively convenient construction is disclosed in "Technical Manual Lynch 303RU01, 303RU02 Repeaters", produced by Lynch Communication System Inc., February 1977. However, even in this convenient construction, the cover is constructed from several separate elements which are assembled together with the printed circuit board unit by means of fastening screws. This construction is complicated, requires a large number of steps to fabricate and assemble and, accordingly, is expensive to manufacture.